Tsuvryen's History
by Ryuusenjin
Summary: This is the story of Tsuvryen's creation and how it came to be what it is now. Tsuvyren being a world I made up. 8D


In the farthest reaches of Light, there lies a world where the Darkness is unheard of, yet its influence was at one time prevalent. This world is known as Tsuvryen, and here magic abounds within many of the abundant species. Molded by the Gods themselves, it was an eden of the Realms. However, as with all perfection, something occurred to deface this sacred planet. Tsuvryen is a world with a troubled past, despite being gifted by the Deities of Old.

When the world was created by the Gods, they placed one being on the planet, a fail-safe, a guardian, one to lead the planet to peace should something go awry. They called this being the Ryuusenjin, a creature who could take the form of its choosing, depending on the situation. They gifted the being with sentience, with magic, with strength, and with wisdom. The Ryuusenjin took these gifts with humility, giving its word to follow the Gods' design and lead their world to the best of its abilities. To prove itself, the Guardian shaped the world to suit the Gods' desires, making it a paradise with landscapes as varied as the cosmos itself. There were oceans, mountains, deserts, tundra- everything needed to suit the Gods' needs- and They were pleased. The Ryuusenjin then filled the world with flora of all kinds, bringing color to the empty realm- and They were pleased. However, being simply a Guardian, it could not fill their utopia with the one thing it required- life.

The Gods then agreed, filling the planet with flora and fauna. There were massive creatures, tiny insects, beautiful flowers, towering trees, and many other wondrous things. The Gods then gave their creatures a choice- to live blissfully ignorant, or have the ability to learn. Most of their creations chose to exist in the harmonious bliss. However, some decided otherwise, and chose knowledge, thus obtaining sentience: the Tsuvri, one of the few races who stood upright, and the first species given the choice; the Celtrites, small pixies, also humanoid in appearance, but with the wings of a butterfly; the Valgrents, a species of rock-hard cavern-dwellers with two legs and four arms; the Elemental Ryuusen, a species of dragons made to serve under the Ryuusenjin, who gifted the Original Eight with control over the Four Elements, with two to an element- Fire, Water, Earth, and Air; and quite a number more.

Only one was truly prominent in this world's history: the Tsuvri. They had an extremely long life span, the 'young' being as old as one hundred, yet they did not reproduce often. These creatures were being of curiosity, always searching for more knowledge, for ways to surpass those before them, and for ways to increase their intelligence. In this search for knowledge, it is said they came across the mighty Ryuusenjin and they fell to their knees in awe, knowing it contained so much of the knowledge that they desired. They offered themselves to it, begging it to teach them, to guide them, to grace them with its wisdom. And so It did, teaching them the ways of the world, preaching the equality that the Gods so desired, and that no one creature should disrespect their Gods.

The Tsuvri questioned the Ryuusenjin words, however- How can it preach equality and have so much more power than the rest of the races. This conundrum confused the creature itself, and as if to appease their curiosity, It gifted them with more magic than they had already had, though still not nearly as much as itself, thinking that perhaps they would be pleased. The Ryuusenjin had not counted on one thing, however, that comes with curiosity- greed.

Most of the Tsuvri stayed true to the Guardian's teachings, using their power only to help others and not themselves. However, some enjoyed their new power too much. Using this power for their own selfish purposes, they sought control, ignoring the Ryuusenjin's teachings. They began to enslave not just other races, but each other. This, of course, angered the Ryuusenjin. That they would use their gifts for corruption would only draw the attention of the Darkness, the thing it was created to divert. As retribution, the Ryuusenjin, Tsuvryen's Guardian, stripped the guilty Tsuvri all magical powers that had been given them by the Gods.

The Guardian did not just strip their magic, however. The powerless Tsuvri also lost their extended lifespan, their increased strength and agility, and any knowledge of the heinous acts they had previously carried out. The Ryuusenjin then decided it best to entrust these Tsuvri's care to the other Tsuvri; the ones that had proven themselves trustworthy. These Tsuvri gave the powerless Tsuvri a new name- Lynthars, which in the Tsuvri tongue meant 'Foolish Ones'.

The Lynthars adjusted nicely, in the words of the Tsuvri Elders, adapting at far greater speeds than any other race, even without the Tsuvri's aid. They reproduced much more often than the Tsuvri, populating the world in a matter of centuries, and became an organized civilization. Soon, the Tsuvri thought, the Lynthar race would be close to, if not equal, in sentience to the commanding race. This sole fact is what caused troubles among the Elders: some wished to leave the Lynthars be, allowing them their own reign, while others insisted upon remaining in control of the species. Otherwise, they might be a threat. These dark thoughts spread throughout the Tsuvri caused what would soon be known as the Tsuvryen War.

The Tsuvri were easily outnumbered, at least ten to one in the best of situations, but they had their advantages. The war had come as a surprise, and they also had the one thing Lynthars did not: magic. The Lyntharians, however, adapted once more, taking the fight to the Tsuvri forests and homes, burning them to the ground. Despite what the Elders had originally planned, the war was not one-sided. The Lyntharians had discovered key weaknesses, and had become a force to be reckoned with. The Tsuvri, however, still had one trick up their sleeves, blasphemous though it may have been: a connection with the Darkness.

Having been so close to the Light, those on Tsuvryen had no knowledge of what Darkness held, or the danger of connecting their world to the Shadows. However, the Tsuvri knew that something about this gave an immense amount of power to the wielder. So they foolishly attempted a connection with the Darkness, ignorant of what might happen. The consequences were most dire: demonic beings, without compassion or mercy, came through and began to kill all they laid eyes upon.

As Tsuvryen's stability was thrown into catastrophe due to the Tsuvri's grave mistake, the Ryuusenjin, Guardian of the World, as well as his offspring, aided the world in this war-turned-genocide. Though the Lynthars and Tsuvri were helpless by themselves, with the Ryuusen on their side, they quickly beat the Hellspawn into submission, which left the Ryuusenjin to stabilize the link. The problem was that even after the link would be cut off, small remnants of Demonkind would remain, whether it be in the corruption of beasts, or possession of objects.

The Ryuusenjin, realizing he was at fault in the first place once more, decided to solve this problem using a different method: He allowed the Tsuvri to clean up their own mess with three more gifts: the abilities of Light to fix any errors left behind; the abilities of Darkness to help them understand just how dangerous such thing was; and finally, a physical gift said to represent the very power the Ryuusenjin held. The Tsuvri took great humility along with this gift, resigning themselves into what many considered exile. Their numbers few and scattered among the world, they tried to make up for the disaster they had caused, more than humble in their ways as they aided not only the world, but the Lynthars as well. Their reception was unfavorable, as expected, but over the years, they became accepted. Soon enough, they became not just aids to the Lynthars, but equals as well, living their everyday lives in coexistence. At one point in time, a Tsuvri Priestess gave the Lynthar King, soon to be her husband, a spear known as the Divine Reach, an act of peace and friendship, uniting the races not just with the gift, but with their marriage.

There were few Tsuvri who preferred the sanctity of the forests, some for humility, some for pride, but they were out of sight and thus out of mind. Time went on, and the world of Tsuvryen prospered for decades. The Ryuusen had returned to their peaceful lives keeping order and living within the wild in their personal elements. Life was normal for the world in the farthest reaches of Light…

But Darkness has a way of sticking to where it is not wanted…


End file.
